Calvin- Age Thirty
by THE Elvenking
Summary: A story about Calvin and the gang twenty-four plus years later. *Complete*
1. Introduction

Calvin: Age 30  
  
Call Wolf Blitzer! I still don't own these characters!  
  
Author's Note: I really like doing these instead of a prologue. Anyway, these are my predictions. These are not official. Please read and review.  
  
When Calvin is 30.  
  
Here's what they'll be like.  
  
Calvin- Calvin will be married to Susie. He will have abandoned Hobbes to the attic. Calvin will have followed his dad and taken his position as a patent lawyer. Using his zeal and charisma, he is now president. He is rather wealthy.  
  
Hobbes- Hobbes will be in the attic, awaiting Calvin's children for his new companions.  
  
Susie- Mrs. Calvin, anyone? Yes, I for one subscribe to this theroy. She will also be employed, a successful stockbroker. She aims to settle down soon.  
  
Calvin's Parents- His dad will be an avid biker and will win the Tour de France. His mother now is a gourmet chef, but stays at home. They own a Mom and Pop (literally) store and enjoy doing business. They live in Calvin's estate.  
  
Ms. Wormwood- Dead. Need I say more?  
  
Rosalyn- Married to her boyfriend. She has had several children. Her husband works for Calvin. She stays at home. A lot like Calvin's parents.  
  
Moe- In jail for life.  
  
Max- His plane crashed on the way home. He's dead. Ironically, he's buried next to Ms. Wormwood. 


	2. Hobbes returns

Calvin- Age Thirty  
  
I don't own the characters.  
  
Calvin woke up. He was thirty years. He'd married Susie years ago. That day, Tracer Bullet, Stupendous Man, and Spaceman Spiff had left him. Now he was thirty. He went to work. Calvin looked at his office. He had too many responsibilities. He needed an escape. He was wealthy, but found no joy.  
  
He got home as quickly as he could and ran to the attic. He grabbed a box and pulled out a small tiger. He put the tiger in the car and drove to a toy restorer. He asked the man to fix Hobbes to his former glory. In two hours, Hobbes was truly Hobbes again.  
  
Hobbes opened his eyes. "C… Ca… Calvin?" he asked. His eyes flooded with tears as he embraced his friend. "It's nice to see you." Calvin said, "It's nice to see you too." Calvin paid for the repairs and his chauffeur drove him home. He ran to find Susie.  
  
He found her in the kitchen. "Look who's back!" he shouted "Hobbes!" she said. Hobbes looked at them. "Got any tuna?" he asked. "Sure!" said Calvin. He and Susie must have made one hundred sandwiches. Then, they went to bed. Hobbes went out the door to a place never seen by Calvin since he was twenty.  
  
Hobbes burst through the door to a place where Spiff and Tracer were playing poker. Spiff was hitting a punching bag. "We're back!" shouted Hobbes. Stupendous Man said, "Quick, everybody, on my back!" Everyone somehow managed to get on Stupendous Man's back. They flew by the jail, laughing at Moe, then went to Calvin's home.  
  
Calvin looked at them and smiled. It was seven in the morning now, so Calvin got into his limo and was driven to work with Hobbes. When he got to his office, he took Hobbes to the "tuna room" in his office suite. Hobbes grabbed some bread, a knife, a Captain Napalm comic book, and a black permanent marker, and got right to work. 


	3. Calvin Remembering

Calvin- Age Thirty Chapter Three  
  
I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
Calvin got his work done and went to check on Hobbes. Hobbes pounced Calvin. Calvin decided to check on Charlie (Rosalyn's Husband.) "Charlie!" said Calvin; "I'm giving you a raise!" Charlie smiled. Calvin now went home.  
  
When they got home, Susie was waiting. She kissed Calvin and hugged Hobbes. They walked in the house. Calvin walked throughout his estate until Susie blurted out, "You're going to be a father!" She smiled. So did Calvin. Susie showed Calvin the plans for the baby's suite. Calvin liked them.  
  
Now they decided to pick out a name. "Calvin?" suggested Susie. "Melvin?" suggested Calvin. This went on until Susie suggested Luther. Calvin liked the way Luther sounded. Now, Calvin hired a builder to do the suite. He went to tell his parents.  
  
Calvin burst through the doors of Mom and Pop Store (That's the name, no kidding.) and told them. "Calvin! That's great!" said his mom. "Should've gotten a dog." Said his dad. "Dear…" said his mom. "Sorry." Said the father.  
  
Calvin went home and went to sleep. He dreamed a dream of when he was six, of Stupendous Man and Mom-Lady battling, of Spiff exploring, and Tracer Bullet exploring. Then he remembered the first time he saw Susie.  
  
Calvin was five. He had a stuffed Tiger named Hobbes. He walked up to the new house. "Wonder who our neighbors are." Said Hobbes. "Maybe their alllllllliens!" said Calvin. Then, out stepped an elderly woman. Calvin and Hobbes looked at each other and cringed. Now out stepped a man and a woman, about Calvin's parents' size and age. Then out stepped a brown-haired beauty. Calvin felt his heart sink into the ground. Then Calvin remembered the Noodle Incident, then his first date. He remembered when Moe was sent to jail, and when he married Susie. Then he woke up.  
  
Calvin burst through the doors of Hobbes' room. "Hobbes! Wake up!" he shouted. "It's what… ONE IN THE MORNING!" said Hobbes. "Come on!" said Calvin. "I wanna see if it's still there!"  
  
They soon were in the attic. They found a sled, some plans, the G.R.O.S.S. handbook, and their wagon. They spent hours remembering. Then it was six. They came down and ate bacon and eggs. Then they got in Calvin's limousine and drove to his old house. It was in ruins. They went out back. Calvin got on his cell phone and had some professionals move the tree with the G.R.O.S.S. headquarters to Calvin's backyard for restoration. Then Calvin and Hobbes climbed into the house. They took everything they could find and left. Then they got home and got to work.  
  
It three hours, they restored the tree, replanted it, and had all the old things from the house in Calvin's art gallery. They showed Susie this, and told her that her house was gone. It was the sad truth. They climbed to the G.R.O.S.S. clubhouse and talked about their kid and his whole life…  
  
  
  
To be Continued… 


	4. Moe Returns

Calvin-Age Thirty- Chapter 4  
  
I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.  
  
Calvin and Hobbes were pacing in the waiting room. Hobbes pressed his face against the glass and shouted, "Look! It's Luther!" Calvin joined him in looking. Luther's arm raised and he waved.  
  
*****Six Years Later*****  
  
Luther looked up from the TV. Calvin said, "What's on?" "Dragon Ball Z." said his son. The announcer's voice came on and bellowed, "Last time, on Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta sacrificed himself…" Calvin said, "Yes! The sequel to 'Final Atonement' is out" They watched it, but after that, Calvin took his son by the hand. "Son," he said, "It's time for me to show you something.  
  
They went into the forbidden wing and Calvin said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." Calvin went into a room. Luther was scared. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. The shadowy figure left a note.  
  
"Hey, Luther, this guy's… named… Luther?" said Calvin, holding Hobbes. He took the note in his hand and read it to himself. It said,  
  
Deer Twinky,  
  
If u wahnt 2 c Twinky Jr agahn, leaf fivty mhillon dollahrs aht da grahveyard.  
  
Moe  
  
Calvin looked up, his eyes flaming. He shouted, "Stupendous Man!" Instantly, Calvin turned into the hooded hero. "I'm gonna kick some butt!" he said. Hobbes jumped into his Ferocious Feline costume and Susie came as Glamorous Girl. "Let's do this!" said Calvin.  
  
They converged on the graveyard. "This would be a lot easier if I could get the help of the Z warriors," thought Hobbes. They found Moe. "Get away!" shouted Calvin to Luther. Moe smirked, let go of Luther, and said, "Bring it on!" Stupendous Man powered up as Ferocious Feline charged. Moe hit the tiger, knocking him out cold. He punched Glamorous Girl, sending her into a tombstone, and Hit Stupendous Man with all his might. Calvin was the only one conscious now. Moe laughed and shouted, "Anyone else?" Calvin shouted, "You haven't beaten me yet!" and charged at Moe. Moe kicked Calvin, sending him into a world of pain. Luther was scared and angry.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Calvin's Family Addition

Calvin- Age Thirty (Or thirty-six) Chapter 5  
  
Calvin looked at Moe. He was angry, but he couldn't do anything. He was hurt.  
  
Meanwhile, in space, Spaceman Spiff shouted over his radio, "Spiff Squadron, report in!" Spiff ejected his seat and let loose with his frap ray. Moe blocked each shot. Suddenly, Moe felt a huge force. Luther had him grabbed. Stupendous Man jumped. He charged up his fist, then let loose. The police came and arrested Moe.  
  
Luther fell asleep on the way home and was put to sleep. Calvin then put Susie to sleep and put Hobbes in his room. Then he thought. He remembered his years when he was a six-year-old. He remembered his eighth birthday, when Susie and Hobbes celebrated Calvin's birthday. Then he fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Hobbes and Calvin went to their office, Calvin and Hobbes Incorporated. They enjoyed their day, then went home. Luther looked at his proud father. Calvin said, "Two days ago, I was going to give this to you." He said, extending Hobbes. "His name is Hobbes." Susie was also going to have another child, a girl who would be named Elizabeth. She just found out that night.  
  
It was nine moths later, and Hobbes and Luther were in the wagon course Calvin built when Calvin came out. "Mom's had the baby!" said Calvin. They piled into the car, getting Hobbes in the front seat. They got to the hospital.  
  
Calvin was the first one in. He looked the window. He saw his daughter. Luther came and ran into the glass. "Hi, Lizzy!" he said. Calvin smiled.  
  
When the family got home, Lizzy got her suite and fell asleep. Hobbes put his paw on Calvin's shoulder. "I need a female counterpart, and she needs a tiger."  
  
Calvin jumped into the limo, went to the factory that created Hobbes, and got another tiger. "Helen seems like a good name." Thought Calvin. He got home and showed her to Hobbes, who was in a tie. Luther smiled. Now Elizabeth got her. She smiled. Hobbes had a mischievous look on his face. Calvin said, "Better work on the tiger suite." Hobbes and Luther turned in, leaving Calvin and Susie to talk… 


	6. Reunions and Departures

Calvin: Age Thirty  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
The next morning, Calvin went to get the mail. He got a letter, which he read.  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Calvin,  
  
We would like to invite you to our high school reunion…  
  
It went on and described it. Incidentally, Rosalyn was baby-sitting his kids while they went to their high school.  
  
Everyone was there, there was Tommy Chesnutt (the one who got eaten by Hobbes), Ronald (the invisible cretinizer), Candace (Susie: I hardly even know him Candace), Jessica (Calvin, pass this note to Jessica), Claire (Miss Wormwood: Thank you Claire), Russy White (is the Amino Acid in the class play) and Filthy Rich (Some kids got Filthy Rich today), among others.  
  
They enjoyed themselves, and Calvin began to talk with Filthy Rich. He learned he was the most successful in the group. Calvin chuckled. Susie, meanwhile, talked to her best friend, Candace. She told her she had gone into a life of crime, marrying Moe, and robbed many banks. She had served time in jail and was now mayor.  
  
When Calvin and Susie got home, Luther came up to his dad. "Dad, dad!" Hobbes told me all about your adventures as Stupendous Man and Spaceman Spiff. Calvin was silent. That night, Hobbes left Luther's room and headed to Calvin's room.  
  
He found Calvin, sitting and thinking. Calvin looked up. Hobbes said, "You have a good son." "I know." Said Calvin. "Hobbes, I don't want to hog you. I want you to spend all of your time with Luther, even if it means leaving me." He said. "I'll return once Luther stops believing." Said Hobbes. "No, Hobbes, I want you to be with him, and his children, and their children, and so on." Said Calvin. "Luther's growing, and he needs you."  
  
Twelve Years Later…  
  
Luther hopped into his limo. "Come on, Hobbes." He said. Calvin came out. "I'll miss you son." Said Calvin. Hobbes walked out now. "Hobbes, come visit me whenever you can. I'm becoming a lonely old man, you know." Said Calvin, to which Hobbes replied, "I will Calvin, I will."  
  
And that, my friends, is the end of another chapter in the story of Calvin and Hobbes, but is by no means the end of Calvin and Hobbes. I will continue this story for you if I get 10 reviews. So review, and get more chapters, or kill the story here and I'll write another large story.  
  
ElvenKing 


	7. Another Chapter

Calvin: Age Thirty  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
Chapter Seven- Calvin…  
  
Susie looked at her husband. He was old, with gray hair, and was sick. Susie sighed. She had Calvin now, but it had been six years since Luther left, and Elizabeth left yesterday. She said a silent prayer, then slept.  
  
The next morning, Calvin leapt out of bed. Then he realized something: he was only twenty-three now. He saw Susie was, too. He went to work and spent time working on the office. Then, they got into a limo and drove off.  
  
Luther was sitting at home, happy with his life. He married a woman named Rachel and had a child, John. Calvin knocked on the door, which Luther answered. "Son?" asked Calvin, embracing his son. "Yeah, dad." Said Luther. Then, Calvin's eyes swelled with water as he saw Hobbes with John, who was dressed as Stupendous Man.  
  
Susie looked at her husband, and knew they had good children. Calvin hugged John and Hobbes, and got permission to take John with him for a week. John ran inside straight to the treehouse. He smiled as he and Hobbes played up there. Calvin left them and went to his museum, where he stared at a working model of Spaceman Spiff's rocketship. Then he took his grandson down from the treehouse.  
  
John went to bed, and so did Calvin. But Hobbes and Susie did not. They talked together until Susie fell asleep. Hobbes carried her to her room, then joined John. 


	8. One Last Chapter and A Note

Calvin: Age Thirty  
  
I don't own C/H  
  
Chapter Eight- One Last Chapter and A Note  
  
It was 5431 now. Almost everybody we knew was dead. But one of them lived on. That one was Hobbes.  
  
In the Museum of Calvin in West City, Hobbes lay in state. One day, Hobbes finally awoke. "Ugh… what time is it?" he asked himself, climbing out of the case. He wandered slowly into a time machine, conveniently located in the back.  
  
Calvin's body was preserved after being turned into the youthful form. Suddenly, a giant explosion was felt. "This just in to ZTV news!" came an announcement on Calvin's invention, the InterNews 2000. "The Moe Gang has struck again. This time, they have stormed the Calvin museum. Security is helpless."  
  
Hobbes looked down the hallway. He charged down and saw a group of five thugs coming in. He bit the first one, tackled the second, and punched the third. The fourth one received a kick and the fifth a slash across his forehead. "More are coming to the museum after the five were knocked out." Came the voice. Hobbes was nervous. "I've got to get some help!" he thought. And with that, Stupendous Man jumped out. "Calvin!" exclaimed Hobbes. "Not the old man, but the six-year-old!" "Yeah, Hobbes." Said Stupendous Man, "I invented a machine that preserved me as a six-year-old for all time. I lay in state until you would need me."  
  
"Let's do this!" came a happy exclamation from the lips of Spaceman Spiff. "I'd be happy to." Smirked Tracer Bullet, stepping out. The Moe Gang members saw them, turned, and ran. Susie jumped out after that, followed by Mr. Bun, Rosalyn, Charlie, Calvin's Parents, Ms. Wormwood, and Calvin's classmates. "They all tagged each other and rushed out in pursuit of the Moe Gang. Ms. Wormwood soon became a teacher, and they all fell into their old jobs. They had been preserved as we had come to know them. And the boy, the tiger, and the girl began many adventures.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Oh! That's the end of this fic, but review if you like it and demand that I make a sequel. I'll obey if you do! Say-o-nar-a!  
  
Elvenking  
  
Thank you for your support with the story.  
  
Awards time:  
  
King of the Games- Thanks for giving me the idea that Hobbes' location in the attic was wrong. However quizzical you were in your reviews, thanks for doing them!  
  
Sirk- Man, thanks for the effort. You're the most loyal reviewer I've got, and you rock! Dude, keep writing! I really love your work.  
  
Zorra Lombardi- Thanks for reviewing and helping me out. I respect your work in fanfiction.net and hope you continue your C/H fic.  
  
Marisa- Thanks for the reivews, girl! You jumped in at chapter 6 and reviewed 6 and 7! Thanks!  
  
Trent01- You're the only person who wrote an NC-17 story that I'm glad did a signed review. Thanks for the help!  
  
Quicksilver Fox- Thanks for the support. I can't say anything for your stories because I'm not a Sonic fan, but still, thanks!  
  
Ooity- That was hilarious! "I don't think Calvin's tree house is big enough for a thirty year old." Lol!  
  
Blzer21- Hey, Brian! Thanks for the review. I really appreciate your comics!  
  
Egon-Starcollecter- Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Babi-di- Thanks for helping write this story. I'll miss your help on some fics, but keep helping with what you can.  
  
Adrianics- Thanks for the compliment! I love your PPG fic!  
  
Finally, Miba!  
  
Miba- Thank you soooo much! Without you, this story WOULD NOT EXIST! Your stories are hilarious! Keep the positive attitude towards the world!  
  
Thank you to all who have read any of this fic and are reading it now. If you don't review, thanks for taking the time to read, at least.  
  
Remember to review and demand I make a sequel!  
  
God Bless,  
  
Elvenking 


End file.
